1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air fuel injection engine which includes an injector composed of a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel and an air fuel injection valve for directly injecting fuel into a combustion chamber and an injector housing for holding and securing the injector to an engine body.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventionally, an engine of the type described is already known from the official gazette of Japanese Patent No. 2,820,782 and so forth.
However, the conventional engine mentioned above has a structure wherein the injector housing is secured to a cylinder head, and there is the possibility that increase of the number of parts, increase in scale of the engine and complication of the structure around the engine may be invited.